ItaNaru
by IheartHelloKitty69
Summary: Its just a oneshot i came up with when i was half asleep. ENJOY!


I stumbled from the clearing where I just fought Sasuke. I can't believe he would betray us like that. He was my best friend and Rival. I have to do whatever it takes to bring him back to Konaha, no matter what, even if it kills me.

~~~4 Years later~~~

I stood in front of Sasuke panting, my Chakra was going weak, I don't think I can do any longer.

"Giving up already Naruto?" Sasuke said to me smirking, he shouldn't be talking, he was to his knees. I growled at him as I felt the Kyuubi's power start to rise. Lava like chakra surrounded me.

Suddenly I open my eyes and see a badly injured, possibly dead Sasuke. He had huge burns everywhere. My eyes started to water slightly, I tried to move but pain suddenly traveled up my spine, I screamed in agony and fell back down, right before everything went black I moved my hand near Sasukes'.

I tried to open my eyes as pain shot through my body. I was met with a pair of Black onyx eyes.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Again I tried to sit up but was pushed down.

"Don't move, your wounds are not yet completely healed"

My eyes widened as I recognized that voice "Itachi? Oh, So now you have what you need, I'd rather die than have the Kyuubi ripped out of me" I growled at him.  
>He looked at me with amusement dancing in his eyes.<p>

"Don't worry Naruto; The Akatsuki decided to stop hunting for jinchuuriki's. Most of us are going to die before getting all them anyways. We're going to sign a treaty with Konohagakure" He said Looking at me. I thought I saw something in those depths. But, brushed it off.

"But what do you want with me? I asked him. Why am I here with him? Where's Sasuke?

"You were badly injured from your fight with Sasuke. I brought you here to heal." I looked around and saw I was in a tent. I looked up at Itachi.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him.

"I couldn't leave you there. The Kyuubi for some reason is healing you too slowly." I could tell there was something else he wanted to tell me.

~~~Itachi POV~~~

I looked down at the Kitsune below me. He was so brave and so . . . dare I say it, Cute? I wish I could tell him how I felt, but I couldn't. He will reject me. Why did he have to steal my heart? I stood up.

"You better rest; I'm going to take you back to Konohagakure tomorrow." I said turning away from him to hide my disappointment.

"Please tell me the real reason your helping me." I turned around to face him, He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." I said walking out of the tent I set up. I looked around for anything that could harm us. I sighed and sat down.

~~~Next Morning~~~Naruto POV~~~

I opened my eyes and sat up. I smiled, I can move now.

'_Thanks Kyuubi'_

'**Yeah, yeah, whatever kid'**

I yawned and looked around. Itachi walked in and I saw sadness hidden in those depths.

"It's time to go Naruto"

I nodded and stood up stretching.

"Feels good to be able to move." I said smiling at him. A small smile appeared on his face. He nodded and ushered me out. He gathered all the supplies and we started on our way to Konaha.

When we finally arrived I turned towards Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi!" I had a huge smile plastered on my face.

"You're welcome Naruto" He smiled me one of his Infamous smiles that it seems im the only one that can get it out of him. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"W-Will I ever be able to see you again?" I asked looking up at him with big eyes.

"Of course Naruto." He looked at me but all I could see was sadness in those eyes.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I suddenly blurted out. A blush spread on my cheeks. I looked away but then looked back up at him.

"Sure Naru. I would love to", I smiled up at, my cheeks still burning.

"How about Ramen Ichiraku? " I asked him.

"Sounds great Naruto, lets' go."

~~~Later on, because imma lazy person, and Ramen is boring XD~~~

I looked over at Itachi nervously as he walked me to my apartment. When we got there I smiled up at him.

"Thanks for everything, Itachi, I never knew you could be caring" I looked over at him and saw he was staring at me with an intense stare.

"I-Itachi? Are you alright?" I asked him with wide eyes, suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips upon mine, I was blushing like crazy. I closed my eyes and slowly started to kiss him back. His tongue locked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I teased him and kept my mouth closed. I felt a hand grab my butt and I gasped, Itachi finding that the best moment to stick his tongue into my mouth, I moaned as our mouths moved together. Itachi pulled back to breathe and hugged me, our foreheads pushed together.

"Naruto Uzamaki, will you be mine?" I looked up into Itachi gaze looking for anything that could tell him this was a joke, all I saw were seriousness and sadness. I smiled at him for the hundredths time today.

"Yes", I said looking him right in the eyes. A smile, a real genuine smile broke out onto his face. He kissed me again then whispered into my ear.

"Thank you" He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_I never want this to end_


End file.
